Nothin' on You
by TBorah89
Summary: Deacon and Rayna head up to the cabin to celebrate their first Valentine's day as a married couple. Sexiness ensues.


A/N: This is just a little Rayna and Deacon Valentine's Day fun. It can be a one shot or evolve over time.

* * *

Nothin' on You

The tables were covered with white linens and the glasses were made of real crystal. The bubbles fizzed in her champagne glass and in his glass of club soda with lime. The bottle of champagne sat wrapped in a white cloth in the cooler tableside. He wouldn't touch it, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it. It could just be added to the the champagne she had drank in the limo on the way over.

He was dressed in a black suit with a black shirt and black and electric blue striped tie that made his piercing blue eyes pop. The beard he sported made him look like a mountain man dressed up in his finery. She wore a black cocktail dress and red stilettos. Her hair was styled in big bouncing curls and she had on a pair of dangling diamond earrings the caught the light of the candles on the table.

He was aware that every man in the room had turned to glance at her the minute they had walked in. Most men would be jealous, but he was proud that he had a woman so beautiful on his arm.

Deacon felt out of place in the fancy atmosphere, but he was willing to do anything for his wife and the love of his life. He knew that she didn't need this, but he wanted to do their first Valentine's day as a married couple in style. She deserved it after everything she had just gone through with her stalker. This night was as much to celebrate the end of that as it was to celebrate their love.

Rayna looked at the man across from her with nothing, but love and adoration in her eyes. Her pink tongue darted out from in between her lips as she opened her mouth to accept the bite of cheesecake her husband fed her.

He arched an eyebrow when he felt her run her bare foot up and down the back of his leg. "Darlin' we're already havin' dessert, you tryin' to skip ahead to the next part of the night already? I know this Rayna and I like this Rayna a lot."

"You've been feeding me champagne since we got into the limo. I think you hoped this Rayna would come out. This Rayna hasn't come out to play in a very long time." She bit her lip sexily.

"Like I said I like this Rayna." He smirked.

"I know that you went outside you comfort zone for me tonight and the least I can do is reward you." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"As much as I like the sound of that, you better believe that I have big plans for you tonight. Just you wait 'til I get you alone. Darlin', it was worth it just to see you smile again." His voice was smoldering sex.

"Don't tease me with a good time then don't come through on it." Her breath hitched in her throat for a moment. She knew what the look on his face meant she had always enjoyed what came from it. She blushed and looked down at the table. Even after all their years together the way he loved her still overwhelmed her at times.

He signaled the waiter for their check. He was having a hard time keeping his hands off her and he didn't want to wait another minute if he didn't have to.

From the restaurant the limo took them up to the cabin. It had been too long since they spent any time up there. The pair made out like teenagers and giggled together the whole way there. She was surprised to see his truck was already there when the limo dropped them off.

"Someone has been a mighty busy boy today while I was at work." Rayna took his offered hand and stepped out of the limo.

Deacon wrapped his arm around her waist and led her into the cabin. "I have been. It's hard to surprise you when you're always sniffin' 'round what I'm tryin' to do."

"I normally hate surprises. You know that." She reminded him.

"I know you very well." He sat down on the couch with her and grabbed his guitar.

"What do you think you're doin'?" She flashed him a dazzling smile.

"This is another surprise for you." He started to strum the guitar strings.

"I love when you write songs for me. It's one of the only surprises I like." She leaned back on the couch and got comfortable. She kicked her heels off and put her feet on his lap.

"_Wearin' your black dress, red shoes, makeup, perfume, and diamonds. You always impress turn heads the second you walk through the door. You're like a real life work of fine art, baby, you're priceless. And I just wanna get on, get that black dress down on the floor." _He sang.

She blushed and bit her lip.

"'_Cause when you got nothin' on there ain't nothin' wrong. Lovin' you all night long's all I wanna do. I've seen the mountains high. I've sailed the ocean blue. But, when you got nothin' on ain't nothin' got nothin' on you." _He looked at her from under hooded eyes. He could see the effect he was having on her and that was exactly what he had been in hopes would happen.

Her skin flushed and she felt herself heat up.

"_You're better than Venice, Vegas, New York, La, Paris, baby, or Vermont in the fall. The Grand Canyon on a full moon. Oh and they can keep those high rise high priced mansions. I wouldn't trade places long as I'm here with you, baby, I've got a room with a view." _He licked his lips. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

She moved her foot to his crotch.

"'_Cause when you got nothin' on there ain't nothin' wrong. Lovin' you all night long's all I wanna do. I've seen the mountains high. I've sailed the ocean blue. But, when you got nothin' on ain't nothin' got nothin' on you." _He tried his best to concentrate on the words of the song, but he found impossible with her foot stroking his already painfully hard dick.

She lazily started to trail her hand up her thigh pushing her dress up as she went.

He was about to lose his mind she knew exactly what she was doing to him. _"Yeah, 'cause I've seen the mountains high and I've sailed the ocean blue. But when you got nothin' on ain't nothin' got nothin' on you. When you got nothin' on ain't nothin' got nothin' on you." _

Rayna's black lace panties were showing now and she traced her fingers over the crotch.

"_Ain't nothin' got nothin' on you, baby." _Deacon managed to make it through the whole song. His erection was about ready to bust the zipper of his dress pants. He put his guitar down. "Bedroom, now," he growled huskily.

"I couldn't agree with you more." She grabbed his hand and rushed up to the bedroom with him.

"Damn, baby, you might wanna slow down I ain't no young man no more." He laughed.

She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and threw it on the chair beside the bed. "You shoulda thought 'bout that before you wrote a song 'bout gettin' into my panties."

"I always wanna get in your panties, babe." He grabbed her hands when she started to undo his tie.

"Why are you stoppin' me? I want you so bad, baby." Her words came out as a whine. She was so horny she couldn't think straight.

"I have another surprise for you. Do you trust me? It ain't 'bout me right now. It's 'bout you. I wanna make you feel good." He replied. Those words were difficult for him to say, but he wasn't letting his cock do the talking just yet.

"Of course, I trust you. You're just so damn sexy." She kissed him.

He kissed her back and unzipped her dress. He pushed it off her shoulders and let it pool on the floor around her feet. "And you damn perfect. Get on the bed."

She happily obeyed his orders. She loved it when he took control like this. It set her on fire inside. "What are you gonna do to me?" She stretched out across the bed in her matching bra and panties.

"Look at you. You look good enough to eat." He squeezed his erection and groaned lowly. "I think I'll do just that, but first." He took his tie off.

"You didn't answer my question." Rayna breathed heavily. She loved to see him touch his cock.

Deacon still didn't answer her. Instead he took her bra off and threw it across the room. He raised one of her hands towards the headboard and tied it to the post with his tie. He took another tie out of the nightstand and tied her other hand to the other bed post. "Now, you stay there just like that and I will be right back. You behave yourself."

"When I get out of this I am gonna kill you." She laughed. He was the only man she would allow to do something like this to her.

He left the room and returned carrying a tray. He set it on the nightstand to keep it within reach. He grabbed a jar of melted chocolate off the tray. He dipped his finger in it and dabbed a bit behind her right ear. He licked it off and repeated the process with the other ear.

She crossed her legs and squirmed around a bit.

He paused for a moment and took off his shirt. He settled himself between her legs so his erection was brushing against her clit. "Much better. Now, where was I?" He dabbed chocolate on both sides of her neck and licked it off.

Rayna pushed herself against him. She was dying to feel him inside her and he was torturing her like this. "Baby, please,"

"Just be patient I promise you're gonna love this." Deacon assured her. He rubbed some chocolate on her lips and kissed her.

"Mmm," Rayna moaned against his lips. "You taste good."

"I'm gonna find out how you taste." Deacon put the chocolate on her nipples next. He used his tongue to clean off first one then the other of her nipples off.

Goosebumps rose on Rayna's skin as her nipples turned into two hard points sticking out on her chest. She fought against her restraints a little wanting to get her hands on her husband.

Deacon drew a long line of chocolate from her breastbone to just above her panties. He licked from the top of her panties up. He took her nipples into his mouth again, he sucked them this time. He was just drawing this out. He knew what she wanted and he knew what he wanted. He was making them both wait. "I had to make sure I had those nice and clean."

"Baby, don't make me beg." Rayna clenched her hands into fists. This was exquisite torture. She loved it and she hated it all at the same time.

Deacon stripped her panties off. He took his time pulling them down her long toned legs. Her legs were one of his favorite features about her.

"This has to be killin' you too. You know you want me as badly as I want you right now." Rayna tried to tempt him.

"I can have you anytime. Tonight I really wanna savor you." Deacon dab a line of chocolate on each of her inner thighs. When he licked each of those away he blew hot air on her clit.

Rayna's toes curled and she arched her back up off the bed. He was so close to where she wanted him to be, yet so far away at the same time.

Deacon finally couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face between her legs and started lapping away at her clit.

Rayna moaned out loudly and pulled at the ties that were binding her hands to the bed. She locked her thighs around her husband's head to keep him in place in case he decided to tease her again.

Deacon pushed his tongue into her opening and fucked her with it like it was his cock.

"That's it. Eat my pussy, baby!" Rayna dug her heels into his shoulder blades.

Her words spurred Deacon on. It drove him insane when she talked dirty to him like that. She had been a good girl when he'd met her, but he had changed all that. He felt her words in his already throbbing erection.

It didn't take long at all before Rayna's breathing patterns said that she was about to topple over the cliff to a massive climax. She had been on edge the whole time he had been working her body over, so it wasn't going to take much more.

Deacon sensed the change in her breathing and her muscles were starting to tighten. He sucked her clit and swirled his tongue around. He knew from experience that this would send her over the edge faster than anything.

Rayna clamped her legs around his head even tighter as she came with a loud, long moan. She arched her back off the bed and pulled at the ties around her writs. "Christ, Deacon!"

Deacon waited for her to relax before he moved. After that hot scene he couldn't wait another moment to be inside her. His cock was aching to be released from it's fabric confines. He dropped his pants and his boxers. His erection sprang free and slapped against his abs. He untied both of her writs from the bed. He wanted to feel her touch him while they made love. He spread her legs and pushed into her without any warning.

Rayna moaned out again. "Babe!" She had barely finished her first orgasm and just from his entering her she was already on her way to another one.

He kissed her deeply as he glided in and out of her. "You feel so damn good." He groaned out.

"Oh, thank God. I've wanted this since before we left the restaurant." She dug her nails into his back. His cock touched places inside her that no other man had ever been able to. She could honestly say that not only was he the best lover she'd ever had he was also the biggest. Teddy and Luke hadn't measured up to him at all in that department. Every time with him was like the first time all over again.

"I've wanted this since before we left that house." He kissed her neck. He licked bit and sucked the skin there. He wanted to mark her as his. After almost a year of marriage it was still hard for him to believe she was his and he didn't have to fight to be with her anymore.

She arched up into him. She was desperate to get as much contact with him as possible.

This time the came together tangled up in each other's arms.

Deacon looked at her panting and he started to laugh. "I take back what I said 'bout not bein' a young man anymore. That sex right there is to rival some sex we had in the nineties."

Rayna stroked the back of his neck and kissed him tenderly. "You're better than you were in the nineties. It must have been all those groupies you worked your way through after I left you."

"No, now you're just experienced enough to know how good I am." Deacon bantered back with her.

"So, I was bad before?" She arched her perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"You were good from the very first time." He kissed her over and over.

"That's what I thought." She snuggled into him.

He ran his fingers through her hair. That was another one of his favorite things about her. He could lay in bed and play with her hair for hours while they talked. "What did you think of the whole teasin' thing I did to you?"

"I really liked it, babe. I mean a lot if you couldn't tell." She kissed his chest.

"I thought that you needed it. I wanted you to feel safe again after what you just went through. I wanna be the one you know you're always safe with." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have always and I will always feel safe with you." She titled her head up and kissed him lovingly.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You'll always be safe with me. I love you."

She nuzzled her nose against his. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just thought I'd give y'all a nice fun little piece to read. Until next time please review.


End file.
